A universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter (UART) is a computer hardware device for asynchronous serial communication in which data format and transmission speeds are configurable. Additionally, a UART is an integrated circuit used for serial communications over a computer or peripheral device serial port. A UART takes bytes of data and transmits individual bits in a sequential fashion. At the destination, a second UART re-assembles the bits into complete bytes.